


our beloved brother

by bogosipda



Series: hanbin-centric [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, OT7, Texting, after June 12, everyone misses hanbin, hanbin-centric, i miss hanbin, it's hanbin's birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogosipda/pseuds/bogosipda
Summary: everyone loves hanbin





	our beloved brother

* * *

**trashBIN**

why

do i have

37 missed calls from bob

24 from dong

28 from yun

**chanchanwoo**

HYUNG

**jinhONEANDONLY**

HANBIN

**dongdong**

HYUNG

**kimbab**

KIM HANBIN

**trashBIN**

whAT

**kimbab**

im gon terminate my contract wit yg for u my bro

**trashBIN**

u’ve been saying that since june 12

**yun-hyung**

HANBIN

DON’T GO

**trashBIN**

bros

we still the best of bros

i just got kicked out of the dungeon

this is a blessing in disguise

it is time for a better life my dudes

**chanchanwoo**

but life is meaningless without u hyung

:(

**junHOE**

ew

**dongdong**

aWWWWW

**trashBIN**

omg chanwoo

im tearing D’:

**chanchanwoo**

oh also

remember to check instagram

**trashBIN**

why

**junHOE**

why

**kimbab**

:D

  


Curiosity killed the cat, indeed. (Not literally)

Hanbin switched to the Instagram app, secretly hoping for good news rather than bad. The app loaded and the first thing he saw was-

  


[ _ @bobbyindaeyo _ ](https://www.instagram.com/bobbyindaeyo/?hl=en) _ : i miss you happy birthday _

  


**trashBIN**

what the fuck

**yun-hyung**

MY BELOVED BROTHER HANBIN

**jinhONEANDONLY**

OUR

OUR BELOVED BROTHER HANBIN

iKON WILL ALWAYS BE 7

**kimbab**

i kno u’re gon say something like

omg delete that or u’ll be fired soon

but u kno wat

**trashBIN**

i know wat

u rly gon be fired soon if u dont delete that sOON

**kimbab**

wrong ans bro

correct ans is

im gon make sure everyone knows that ikon will always be 7

no more no less

**dongdong**

why are my eyes wet

**trashBIN**

i

i think i love u bro

**kimbab**

bro...

**trashBIN**

bro...

**yun-hyung**

hEY WHAT BOUT US

**jinhONEANDONLY**

YEAH MAN LOVE US TOO

**trashBIN**

i love all of u

ikon is just our band name

we’re still a family, ikon or not

**chanchanwoo**

sad hours leggo

**dongdong**

u know

it’s really different during dance practices

without u screaming at us

**junHOE**

yg also made us rerecord songs

it makes me so angry

that all u did for yg is gone just like that

**trashBIN**

i was angry too

but now i guess i just accepted my fate

too bad yg lost a gem like me

**kimbab**

THAT’S MA BOI

**dongdong**

HYUNG I MISS U

**trashBIN**

wanna sneak out

have some drinks with the birthday boy will y’all

**jinhONEANDONLY**

OMG YES PLS

I HAVE PRESENT FOR U

**yun-hyung**

ME TOO

**dongdong**

ME THREE

**trashBIN**

omg y’all dont normally give gifts thOUGH

THANKS BROS ILY

MEET AT OLD PLACE

**kimbab**

THE PLACE WHERE U FELL OFF THE STOOL?

**trashBIN**

WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT INCIDENT

AND YES

**chanchanwoo**

OK SEE U HYUNG

**junHOE**

wait it’s hanbin-hyung’s birthday today??

**jinhONEANDONLY**

.

**yun-hyung**

.

**dongdong**

.

**trashBIN**

.

  


**chanchanwoo**

.

**kimbab**

.

  
  
  
  



End file.
